


So Sweet

by strawberryCC



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Innocent Niall, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Niall in oversized sweaters, Powdered Sugar, this is super mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryCC/pseuds/strawberryCC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wants to surprise Harry with a treat for all the hard work he's been doing, so he tries his hand at cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Really needed some Narry fluff, haha. Enjoy xx

Eggs, milk, raspberries, broccoli, and leftover Nandos. 

Niall's eyebrows knit together as his eyes trail over the contents of his fridge. Not much, but what do you expect from two college mates sharing a flat fresh outta high school? 

Niall and Harry are sophomores in university, which is a convenient 10 minute walk from their flat. Niall was ecstatic when he found the place, and even more enthusiastic when Harry, his best friend, asked to split the rent with him. This, of course, meant Niall could spend more time fawning over the curly-haired lad. Sometimes he thinks about how he got so close to someone so kind and charming. Harry is so friendly he pretty much has the students on campus eating out of his hands; one would think he's famous by the way people crowd around him wherever he goes. 

Harry tries his best to eat healthy (which is why there are actual fruits and veggies in the fridge) and push Niall towards the habit, but the Irish lad still fills their pantry with crisps and sweets to satisfy his constant junk food cravings - which is proving to be inconvenient for times like now, when he is trying to surprise Harry with a delicious meal for when he gets home from his job at the nearby bakery. Harry works hard, and Niall just wants to show his appreciation by making him dinner for once. 

Sighing, Niall grabs the milk and eggs and sets them on the counter, swiftly moving to the pantry. He pushes his snacks aside to see if there’s anything useful hiding there, and, much to his delight, finds pancake mix. Pancakes may not be the fanciest food, or even be fit for dinner, but his selection is quite scarce, so pancakes it is!

Turning on the stove to heat up the pan, Niall grabs a bowl and pours in a cup and a half of flour. Following the directions on the box, he grabs an egg in an attempt to crack it on the edge of bowl, only to slam it too hard and have it explode, splattering his shirt and becoming a gooey mess in his hand. 

Frowning, he sets the bowl down and moves to the sink to wash his hands. When he starts taking his shirt off he realizes the pan must be hot as hell by now, so he sprints to the nearest bedroom- Harry's- strips off his pants as well (the egg trailed down his shirt and smeared against the denim), throws on a fluffy sweater and rushes back out to the kitchen. He carefully cracks the next two eggs, pours in some milk and mixes it thoroughly. 

After fifteen minutes, Niall has a complete plate of three oddly shaped pancakes. The recipe stated it creates six, but he managed to burn a couple, and drop one on the floor while attempting to flip it as high as he could. 

Checking his phone for the time, Niall knows Harry should be home any minute now, and a glance at the single plate of messy pancakes gives him doubts. His flat mate is a really good cook; Niall would be eating Nandos every single night if it weren't for the Cheshire lad cooking them scrumptious meals daily. Harry works at a bakery for god's sake! There's no way he's going to be excited over these pancakes. 

Suddenly, Niall remembers the raspberries in the fridge and swiftly pulls them out, giving them a quick rinse (he always sees Harry wash fruits and veggies before he uses them to cook) before placing a few on the pancakes. He wishes they had some syrup, but he's able to find some powdered sugar in the cabinet and sprinkles a bit of that on top. Peering down at his creation, Niall feels a little less disappointed, but some doubt still lingers in his mind. He doesn't have time to do anything more, however, because he hears keys jingling right before the door opens and Harry's calling out, "I'm back." 

Harry realizes he doesn't need to shout when Niall is right there in the kitchen, only wearing boxers and one of Harry's sweaters, which, by the way, is much too big on his figure. Its neckline droops low enough to reveal his pale collar bones, the fabric almost slipping off one of his delicate shoulders. There’s powdered sugar on his hands and face.

"Welcome back." Niall blushes; he's suddenly nervous to explain to Harry why he's made him food. 'I'm proud of you' or 'I appreciate your hard work' sound too cheesy in his mind, and the fact that all Harry's done since he's arrived is stare him down isn't making anything easier. 

Finally, Harry removes his boots at the door and tosses his coat on the couch. He approaches Niall, and his green eyes settle on the plate on the counter. "Pancakes?" he questions. Niall nods, his gaze steady on his fingers as he nervously plays with his hands. "They're for you. You always cook and I thought you deserve a break, since you work so hard and everything." When he gets no reply, his gaze moves up, wondering what expression Harry has, only to realize how incredibly close Harry is, his eyes raking down Niall's body. 

Niall flashes red, letting out a surprised squeak, causing Harry's mint eyes to snap up and meet his own. "I-I'm sorry, you probably don't want pancakes right now, I mean it is supposed to be dinner, sorry-"

"You," Niall is cut off by Harry's husky voice, "why are you only wearing my sweater?" 

Niall's caught a bit off-guard, not really expecting that question. They've shared clothes before so he wasn't expecting Harry to get angry if he borrowed a top. "Ah, I messed up while cooking - had to change - and your room is closer so I just..." he trailed off, a bit sad at how his attempt to cheer Harry up is failing dramatically.

Glancing at the floor dejectedly, Niall feels the gentle caress of Harry's knuckles on his cheek. Confused, he looks up at Harry who has an easy smile and a look of pure admiration in his eyes. "I'm not angry, don't be so scared," he coos. Niall feels the tension in his shoulders ease up a bit, but he still feels skittish under Harry's gaze. His knees feel weak, and he craves nothing more right now than to lean his face into the caress.

"Thank you." 

Niall's eyes widen at just how affectionately those two words escape Harry’s lips. He promptly ducks his head, fleeing from Harry's intense stare as his face heats up even more and he finds the tightness in his chest hard to handle. 

"So cute." Harry mumbles, and Niall's head whips up in the blink of an eye. Thinking he just imaged what he heard, he feels the question slip out without his permission, "What?" 

Harry chuckles a bit, "You're so cute," he repeats. 

Niall's chest hurts; all he can do is take a step back, ready to run off to his room and lock himself inside. He can't, though, because Harry seems to sense his plan and grabs his wrists, securing him in place. 

"You're always cute. How happy you get when your team wins a game, the way you greet me whenever I get home," Niall's eyes are shut tight as Harry continues to explain, "You're always so supportive." He brings one of Niall's hands up, leaving a light kiss on his palm, successfully getting Niall to open his eyes and look at him, bewildered. "I think about you a lot when I'm at work. Whenever I bake sweets, I wonder how you would look eating them, if you would like them or not." Niall can feel his heart thrashing against his ribcage. "I would wonder if you taste as sweet at them." That's when Harry takes one of Niall's powdered sugar covered fingers and places it on his tongue, closing his lips around it to give it a gentle suck. Niall squirms around, trying hard to convince himself this is all a dream; there's no way this could be real. His finger slips out with a quiet 'pop', and Harry is grinning wildly, "Knew it. You taste so sweet." 

"H-Harry," Niall finally manages to squeak out, his eyes watery. He feels weak in Harry's grasp, but he can't hold it in anymore. "I-I'm sorry, I-" Harry's face turns serious, afraid the blonde is going to push him away. "I like you," he whimpers out, "So please stop-"

He's surprised when Harry to surges forward and connect their lips. His eyes close, he's actually kissing Harry--no, Harry is kissing him. Their lips push against each other’s gently, Harry softly bites on Niall’s lower lip, the small pinch assuring Niall that this is, in fact, real. 

Harry slowly parts from Niall, his grip sliding from the shaking boy's wrists to thread their fingers together, and when Niall opens his eyes, Harry is looking at him lovingly, like Niall is the only thing that exists. 

The door slams open. "Hey guys! They got Snow White and the Huntsman on Netflix!! I call we're watching that toni-" Louis stops in his tracks when he sees just what he's barged into. It's movie night, so when the door was unlocked already Louis didn't suspect anything wrong with just coming in. 

Niall gasps and tries to hide, but he's connected to Harry with their intertwined fingers and can’t seem to let go, doesn't want to. 

"Well, finally! Glad you two finally realized your undying love for each other, I'm out!" Louis hollers, and before either of them can call out after him, he's already out of the door. Niall's a bit worried about making Louis leave on movie night, but Harry makes a mental note to give the loud guy some extra free desserts from the bakery next time they see each other, which will be soon, considering he lives across the hall. 

The two end up on the couch, Niall choosing a movie as Harry sets the plate of pancakes down on the coffee table. Once he finds a movie that piques his interest, he settles into the couch, skin tingling where his side presses up against Harry's. 

"Ni," his soothing voice brings Niall's attention back to him. "Why’s there only one plate? Where you not planning on eating?" Oh, yeah. How could Niall miss that? "I got so caught up in trying to surprise you, I must've forgotten." he replies, a bit embarrassed. 

Suddenly, Niall feels strong arms lift his lithe body into Harry's lap, his back pressed against a toned chest, and a blush spreads rapidly across his face. "H-Harry-"

“You look good in just my sweater.” Harry murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his neck, and Niall nearly melts. "You're too cute." 

"Harry, the pancakes-" Niall just wants an excuse to stop Harry long enough to catch his breath; every touch sends shivers down his spine.

"Feed me, babe." Niall flusters at the nickname, but he leans forward to cut a piece of pancake. He twists his body in Harry's lap a bit, making it easier to bring the fork to Harry's lips. "It's probably cold by now, so..." He watches as Harry's red lips part to taste the cake. "It's good" he smiles, and Niall knows it's genuine, which makes his heart flutter. 

Harry leans forward a bit to reach past Niall towards the plate, and takes the biggest raspberry there. He watches as Harry brings it to his own pink lips, green eyes darkening when Harry presses it gently into Niall's awaiting mouth. The berry is sweet and delicious, and before he realizes it, Harry leans in and captures his lips with his own. They press against each other's for a bit until Niall feels a tongue slide against his bottom lip, forcing him to let out a moan. That's when Harry deepens the kiss, licking in, tasting Niall. There's no fight for dominance, Niall giving in completely. When he feels the need to breathe they break apart and Niall's chest is heaving, he slumps against Harry, breathing heavily. 

Harry smirks, "So sweet."


End file.
